I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for communicating in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of terminals. The system may support operation on multiple carriers. Each carrier may be associated with a particular center frequency and a particular bandwidth. Each carrier may carry pilot and overhead information to support operation on the carrier. Each carrier may also carry data for terminals operating on the carrier. The transmissions from a base station on each carrier may cause interference to, and may also observe interference from, the transmissions from other base stations on the carrier. The interference may adversely impact the performance of all affected base stations. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate interference in a multi-carrier communication system.